Brilla una Vez más
by LizDe-Chan
Summary: Aunque yo te aparte de este mundo y la flama de tu vida extingui, ¿Valdría decirte que siempre te he amado? ... esta es la única manera en la que estaremos juntos... YAOI


LizDe: Ok .. esto me salio después de que el chico que me gusta pensará que me gustaba otro y todo un embrollo .. y como yo no iba a sufrir sola ...

Mew: su política es : "si yo sufro , alguien tiene que sufrir tambien"

- eso mismo

- dedicado para ti ... pericotito ...

Pareja: averígüenlo ...

Inspirado en mi poema : Brilla una vez más(lo que esta en negrita) ... NO COPIEN!

* * *

"Brilla una vez más"

by: LizDe-Chan

* * *

**¿Que puedo yo más pedir que tu sola presencia?**

**y no ver más a esos ojos pardos brillando con tristeza,**

_Me habías dicho que me amabas... y yo te dije que no sentía nada por ti..._

--------------------------

-Te amo... -_me dijiste suavemente mientras acercabas tus labios a los míos y me dabas un corto beso_

- yo no... - _fue lo único que respondí después de haber roto ese tierno contacto de parte tuya, me fui dándote la espalda... actué con un cobarde... y lo reconozco..._

------------------------

**con esa sonrisa inmersa en melancolía**

**y una luz de esperanza que ya no sabe brillar**

_No creía que te afectaría tanto... yo solo quería que no sufrieras por mi culpa... me comporte como un idiota_

**Por una torpeza mía**

**al odio te supe acercar**

**y en medio de un huracán de lagrimas, vi tu vida pasar**

_y mira lo que conseguí... ¿Porque? ... porque yo era muy poco para ti... sé que tu te merecías mucho mas que una persona como yo... alguien que estuviera a tu nivel... y no me refiero a cuestiones de dinero... tu merecías algo mejor que yo... entonces ¿porque? ... intente olvidarte... comencé a salir con cualquier chica se me atravesara... vi en tus ojos rabia y celos... aunque en esas citas, nisiquiera llegaba a besarlas, menos a acostarme con ellas... pero tu comenzaste a pensar lo peor de mí, pues llegaba a muy altas horas... auque eso solo era porque me iba con esas "niñas" a antros alejados de donde vivíamos, para que así nadie me viera... que nadie pudiera ver que tan bajo caí, para alejarte de mi... después paso... y yo no pude dar al tiempo marcha atrás, nadie me reprochaba nada, decían que yo no tenía la culpa... pero yo sabía que si.. todo... TODO! Fue mi culpa... siento como las lagrimas comienzan a caer de mis ojos... lloro... como cuando vi caer esas perlas de cristal caer de tus ojos... las vi caer lentamente... y aun así me mostraste una sonrisa... y yo no pude hacer nada para evitarlo... no pude... NO PUDE!_

**por eso ahora te pido perdón,**

**y espero ver tu luz volver a brillar**

_Sigo lamentándome... pero sé que yo tengo la culpa después de todo... pero... algún día... espero volver a ver tus ojos brillar con la luz del sol... como cuando te admiraba desde las sombras... como cuando solo vivía por ver la luz reflejada en tu cara una vez más... entonces..._

**Aunque yo té aparte de este mundo,**

**y la flama de tu vida extinguí**

_¿Porque lo hice? ... Sé que merecía algo mejor que yo... pero... cuando vi que esa mujer te besaba... yo... simplemente, no pude imaginarte con alguien más que no fuera yo..._

**y aunque tu corazón rompí en mil pedazos**

**¿Valdría decirte que siempre te he amado?**

_Pero fue mi culpa... yo te dije que no te amaba... aunque te habías vuelto parte necesaria de mí para poder respirar... lo admito... siempre te ame... desde la primera vez que te vi, sentí como esa chispa dentro de mi se encendía..._

- ¿que haces aquí?

- solo vine a despedirme -_ le digo a Pilika... ella te amaba... no tanto como yo... pero eso era amor al fin y al cabo..._

- ¿tú lo amabas cierto? - _me pregunta mientras su mirada se clava en mi_

- con toda mi alma... -_ te respondo, mientras dejo una flor sobre tu lapida_

- ¿entonces porque lo hiciste?

- porque era mío y de nadie más... - _digo con una mirada fría que nuca me atreví a usar contigo_

- NO TENIAS DERECHO! - _me grita... la comprendo... yo también me detesto_

- lo sé... - _veo como cae al suelo de rodillas y me mira con rabia_

- por favor vete... - _escucho decir eso entrecortadamente_

- ... - _me voy sin decir nada más... llego a mi cuarto en el hotel... no me atreví a regresar a Fumbari después de eso... y aunque sé que ellos piensan que o soy culpable... y eso es porque no saben la verdad... yo no me atrevo a volver.. todo me recuerda tanto a ti... todo esta impregnado de ti... tomo aquel objeto del velador de mi cuarto, y lo acerco a la luz de la lámpara... me gusta observarlo... me gusta pensar que gracias a eso estaré más cerca de ti_

**Pero aún así te pido perdón y espero ver tu luz volver a brillar.**

_Te pido perdón... sé que esas palabras no bastan para mostrar todo mi arrepentimiento... por eso..._

**Desde el infierno como un ángel te veré pasar**

**cuando con mi vida acabe en medio de un mar de sangre,**

_Me iré al infierno... lo sé... ¿a donde más podría ir alguien como yo? ... solo espero poder verte en todo tu esplendor de ángel.. Porque eso eres... un ángel... mi ángel...; tomo el arma en mis manos... es una pistola ... la gane en una apuesta ... nunca pensé que la llegará a usar ... pero ahora veo que sé a vuelto mi mejor amiga ..._

**Acercaré tu cuerpo al mío**

_Vuelvo al cementerio ... solo quiero estar cerca de ti ... no me importa lo que haiga dicho tu hermana Horo Horo ... mi lugar es contigo .. Tú fuiste el único que pudo ver a través de mi coraza de frialdad... tu fuiste el único que no se intimido por solo escuchar mi nombre... Ren Tao... fuiste el único que me conoció bien... fuiste la única persona a la que ame de verdad... llego a tu lápida... esta rodeada de flores ainu... seguro que las sembró Pilika.. Ella te amaba tanto.. Eras su mejor amigo... su confidente... pero sobre todo... eras su hermano... me arrodillo ante ti... tomo el arma y la apunto hacia mi cabeza... será rápido... tomo el gatillo... de repente veo como montones de recuerdos se amontonan en mi mente.. Son recuerdos que viví junto a ti... la vez que me llevaste al parque... la vez en la que lloraste cuando te dije que tendría que regresar a China... y cuando no pude y me importo una mierda lo que dijera mi familia, y no me subí al avión solo para no tener que alejarme de ti... y la vez en la que me confesaste tu amor... recuerdo la dulce sensación de tus labios sobre los míos... la calidez de tus brazos rodeándome... siento con una lagrima se desliza por mi rostro... disparo..._

**Y podré decir que morí en paz... **

_Esta es la única forma... la única forma en la que mi alma puede descansar en paz... esto es la muerte... este es mi castigo... esta la única manera de volver a verte... aunque sea desde el infierno... esta es la única manera de sentirte cerca de mí..._

OWARI...


End file.
